Sonhos
by BlackCat97
Summary: Duas pessoas, dois sonhos diferentes e um sentimento em comum. [Oneshot] [Darvey]


**Tentei não colocar muitos spoilers e nem citações de outras temporadas para quem ainda não acompanha a série (que está atualmente na 6° temporada) não se prejudicar. Quem acompanha pegará as referências :B**

 **Sonhos**

O dia amanheceu como qualquer outro na cidade de Nova Iorque. O melhor negociador da cidade acordou, respirou fundo e desligou seu despertador que tocava incessantemente na cabeceira de sua grande cama. Seus lençóis brancos estavam bagunçados, a claridade da manhã iluminava todo o espaço de sua casa.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu para o banheiro e fazer sua higiene matinal. Ligou o chuveiro e sentiu as gotas caindo sobre si. Tudo o que pensava era no sonho que havia tido noite passada com sua secretária, Donna Paulsen. No sonho ele estava tendo uma vida feliz e romântica ao lado da ruiva. Apenas os dois. Era como se ela estivesse ali, sentindo seu sedoso cabelo e seu perfume, com aroma doce. O sonho havia sido muito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo muito cruel. Não importa o quão bom o sonho esteja, sempre temos que acordar. Ao sair do banho, se secou e logo foi até a pia tirar os poucos pelos que nasciam de sua barba. Se vestiu com seu terno Tom Ford especialmente ajustado para ele por seu alfaiate e arrumou seu cabelo. Estava perfeitamente impecável para mais um dia de trabalho.

Antes de entrar no prédio da Pearson Hardman comprou um café para tomar antes de ter seu primeiro compromisso do dia.

Será que Donna sonhava com ele também? Será que ela conseguiu enterrar os sentimentos mesmo depois de todos esses anos trabalhando juntos, com aquelas trocas de olhares e toda aquela tensão entre os dois?

 **XxX**

No apartamento da ruiva, bem mais simples que de seu chefe, a manhã começou meio estranha. Não costumava ter sonhos com seu chefe. Sonhou que estava na cozinha de Harvey fazendo um café que só ela sabia fazer, adicionando algumas especiarias e levando para Harvey na cama, que ficou muito feliz com o agrado. Os dois estavam se amando no sonho. Acordou sorrindo, mas logo que viu que na realidade isso não estava acontecendo, o sorriso virou um sorriso de conformismo.

Levantou de sua cama e foi preparar um café. Logo foi tomar um banho e se arrumar, afinal a melhor secretária jurídica precisaria estar incrível como sempre.

Vestiu um vestido branco e colocou seu salto nude. Passou sua rotineira e elegante maquiagem, deu outra arrumada no cabelo e fora para o trabalho. Será que ela conseguiria encarar o advogado da mesma forma?

 **XxX**

Ao chegar no andar de seu escritório, andou até sua sala e avistou a tal mulher dos cabelos sedosos de seu sonho.

— Bom dia, Donna – Cumprimentou a ruiva. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas manteve a calma. Fez de tudo para não transparecer o leve nervosismo que sentiu ao ver a mulher de seus sonhos.

— Bom dia, Harvey. Chegou hoje de manhã – Disse segurando um documento - Já chamei o Mike.

— Intimação contra o Anderson da Kit Foods? Isso vai ser chato. Ligue para eles e transfira pra mim. – Virou-se indo para sua mesa para analisar o documento com mais calma, enquanto bebericava seu café e esperava seu associado.

— Feito – Ah, Harvey? – Chamou a atenção de seu chefe, que virou e a encarou – Aconteceu algo engraçado hoje, e que eu tenho certeza que vou me arrepender de te contar, pois sei que ficará convencido.

—O que aconteceu? – Indagou com um sorriso de canto.

—Eu sonhei com você. Você estava se achando por ter seu nome na parede da empresa "Pearson Specter". Não tinha Hardman porque ele é um babaca e meu sonho filtrou qualquer traço de sua existência.

—Espero que seja um presságio, então. – Sorriu – Sou tão incrível que apareci até nos seus sonhos.

—Não estrague o momento da minha vidência. E eu sou bem mais incrível que você. Eu sou a Donna.

—Na verdade eu também sonhei com você hoje – Interrompeu Mike – Você era tipo um robô gigante de terno e fazia…

—Chega, sente-se que temos um cliente sendo processado por assédio moral por uma ex funcionária.

— Certo, então o sonho fica para depois.

Deixou Mike lendo a intimação e Donna foi atender o telefone na sua mesa.

Harvey sentiu que poderia transformar seu sonho em realidade, mas para isso precisaria abdicar um pouco seu orgulho e trabalhar internamente seus problemas de confiança. Assim, se abriria mais para uma das mulheres mais incríveis e compreensivas de sua vida: Donna.


End file.
